Corazón de Demonio Naruhina
by LunaAikoJ
Summary: Naruto Namikaze, es el elegido para vigilar una pequeña ciudad invernal de Japón, donde ha habido ataques a diferentes partes por sus enemigos de todos los tiempos: los Arquemios. A toda esta guerra se suma Hinata, una compañera de clase de Naruto que sueña con ser periodista y asiste a todos los desastres ocasionados por los seres mágicos, además de Ino.
1. Prefacio

_La ciudad de Akita al norte de Sapporo se iba iluminando conforme avanzaba la noche. Las luces de las casas y calles dieron paso a la vida nocturna de la ciudad; y tratándose de Japón, la inseguridad era mínima, así que se esperaba que fuera una noche tranquila para todos. Los amigos paseaban, las parejas cenaban y se respiraba un aire invernal. Las vialidades olían a takoyaki y yakisoba, los puestos abundaban con cerámicas y cosas típicas; y los turistas se maravillaban con la arquitectura antigua y moderna, madera y metal juntos otorgando al espectador el paso del tiempo en esa ciudad; también abundaban los cerezos y ciruelos que florecían en marzo y abril. El único avistamiento raro sucedió hace casi una semana, cuando un grupo de bandidos con extraños disfraces asaltó una de las joyerías más populares del centro comercial de Akita. Por más que la policía buscó a los ladrones, no dieron con los responsables. Desde hace años que no se había vivido algo así, aquel hecho había dejado un sabor amargo, era muy extraño un acto de delincuencia en esa ciudad. El gobierno decidió aumentar la seguridad para que no se volviera a repetir._

 _Un chico apareció en la copa del árbol más alto del Parque Ueno Akita observando ese concurrido panorama, vestía una gabardina negra que danzaba con el viento y sus ojos púrpuras brillaban en la oscuridad. Suspiró algo agotado, había viajado desde muy lejos y con resignación a convivir entre los humanos. Prefería estar en su antiguo hogar entrenando para fortalecer sus poderes. Apretó su puño exaltando sus venas, quería estar explorando su ser interior sin tener que lidiar con los problemas existenciales mundanos, pero tenía una misión que cumplir y si no se daba prisa cosas terribles podrían suceder para los demonios e incluso para los mismos humanos. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, todos estaban serenos sin imaginarse el mal que los aguardaba. Bebían y reían sin saber que entre ellos caminaban seres con poderes inimaginables y que algunos de ellos poseían almas terribles. Bajó con facilidad del árbol, suspiró una vez más y caminó desapareciendo con la noche._

 ** _Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es un original mío, prohibida su adaptación. La historia original será publicada en esta misma plataforma con algunas modificaciones bajo el mismo nombre de Corazón de Demonio. Estoy trabajando algo lento en esta historia para que quede bien [La escribí hace muchos años, pero la verdad le falta mucha edición y estoy corrigiendo mis locuras de cuando tenía 15 años], así que no será actualizada constantemente, pero no abandonaré el trabajo y haré lo posible por terminarlo [Trabajo en varios proyectos, pero quiero que vayan conociendo un poco de esta historia. Actualmente me titulé y ya estoy trabajando, así que el trabajo me mantiene ocupada ya que la maestría no se paga sola (pienso hacer una maestría más adelante, aunque ya sé el precio [muy cara] y por eso conseguí trabajo). Además, estudio para el N3 (_ _japanese language proficiency test level 3) el cual es bastante complicado, pero así es mi vida, me gusta complicarme la existencia sin abandonar mi pasatiempo favorito: ESCRIBIR... Y además los libros no se leen solos, soy_ _bibliófila_... _]._**

 ** _Esta historia estaba siendo publicada antes, pero no me gustó cómo iban las cosas, así que decidí darle un reinicio._**

 ** _Si te gustó la historia no te olvides de votar._**

 ** _Me gustaría saber qué te pareció o si tienes alguna sugerencia, también si encuentras algún error ortográfico o de dedo, soy algo disléxica y para mi es difícil darme cuenta. Lo agradecería de todo corazón._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima._**

 **Luna Aiko J.**


	2. I Inicio

_Hinata corría a gran velocidad por la ciudad. Ya era costumbre que se le hiciera tarde siempre que editaba hasta la madrugada el periódico de la preparatoria Tsuki, la única preparatoria de esa ciudad. No había optado por un estilo extravagante, nunca tenía tiempo para ello y prefería lucir sencilla, a lo mucho sólo pintaba sus labios de rosa pálido. Recogió su cabello rubio que rozaba a los hombros en una trenza mal hecha atada con un moño perla como sus ojos. Se colocó su gabardina favorita color caqui y corrió con todas sus fuerzas de dieciocho años hacia la parada del transporte público; y a pesar de que había nieve en el camino, no resbaló ninguna vez. Miró su reloj y la manecilla marcaba quince a las ocho, se mordió el labio con fuerza, había llegado a la parada y a lo lejos divisó el tranvía._

 _―Vamos, deprisa ―rogó y subió con torpeza._

 _En su mente repetía una y otra vez todo lo que tenía que hacer antes de dirigirse al salón de clases, se sentó cerca de la ventana y trató de calmar su agitada respiración. El trayecto no era largo, pero era lento debido a las nevadas y por precaución de que nadie saliera lastimado, la velocidad con la que iba la irritaba, revisó el celular para apaciguar su prisa, pero el sólo ver el reloj la alteraba. No había nada importante, los chismes de siempre, pero en la región norte era muy hablada la noticia de las bandidas, historia que a ella le interesaba mucho y de la cual tuvo la oportunidad de observar a lo lejos. Revisó el clima y la temporada invernal había llegado, desde noviembre la nieve se hacía presente en la ciudad de Akita y estando a escasos inicios del mes ya había algunas nevadas._

 _Antes del que el tranvía detuviera la marcha, Hinata abandonó el vehículo de un salto y fue deprisa a la entrada. Seguía repasando una y otra vez sus deberes, siempre lo hacía, era una costumbre que había adquirido desde pequeña. No le gustaba olvidarse ni siquiera de los pequeños detalles. Eres muy exagerada era lo que siempre le repetía su amiga Sora y es que su estructura rígida ni siquiera le daba tiempo de divertirse o conocer algún chico. Su celular vibró y se detuvo a revisar, eran las noticias sobre algunos temblores en el sur de Japón lo cuales eran muy frecuentes últimamente. Negó con su cabeza y al alzar la vista vio a un chico de cabello rubio vestido con una chaqueta de cuero y con el uniforme azul marino de la preparatoria, el chico miraba fijamente el letrero de la misma. No parecía muy feliz y nunca lo había visto antes. El timbre sonó con la cuarta de Westminster por todo el lugar alarmando sus sentidos. No puede ser pensó y al instante se dirigió a su casillero, apresuró lo más que pudo el paso y giró dos veces la llave para abrirlo. Sacó todo lo necesario para sus clases, se cambió los zapatos por costumbre japonesa y colocó en cambio los uwabaki; luego siguió su recorrido. Con toda rapidez sacó las llaves de la oficina del periódico escolar e imprimió algunas hojas, caminó hacia la mesa de reportajes y dejó el lote listo. Sonrió satisfecha, otro trabajo bien hecho, pero la campana volvió a sonar y corrió al salón. Subió los escalones de dos en dos y llegó al último salón del pasillo. Tuvo suerte de que la maestra aún no llegara._

 _― ¡Buenos días! ―alzó su voz muy ansiosa―. Ya pueden encontrar el periódico escolar en la mesa de reportajes ―anunció y se dirigió a su asiento―. Buenos días Sora._

 _―De nuevo tarde Hinata ―reprochó Sora mientras arreglaba su largo cabello rubio en una simple coleta. Sus ojos eran verdes enmarcados en abundantes pestañas y tenía facciones alargadas, adornadas por una tez blanca como la nieve. Sin duda Sora era una modelo natural, con varios pretendientes detrás de ella, pero no le importaba por ahora tener alguna clase de novio. Miró a Hinata y sonrió victoriosa._

 _Hinata sacó la lengua en señal de protesta y se le ocurrió un escape a su regaño―. Es un bonito día, ¿no?_

 _―Sí, a ti te gustan mucho los días de invierno y de nuevo intentas evadir el tema de tus retardos… ―dijo dando en el clavo y Hinata rio nerviosa._

 _― ¡Es la mejor estación del año! ―exclamó extendiendo sus brazos_

 _―Entendido señorita May, por favor tome asiento que no es momento de expresar sus gustos. Mejor guarde ese entusiasmo para los exámenes ―dijo la maestra quien había llegado al salón._

 _Todos se empezaron a burlar de ella y Hinata se sentó enfadada, tenía la cara roja y se notaba por su piel pálida, también tenía ganas de gritarles que se callaran. Los chicos sentados en la primera fila la miraban con caras graciosas, siempre lo mismo. Ellos eran expertos en aprovechar aquellas ocasiones para mofarse todo el rato. Hinata miró hacia otro lado evitando todo contacto visual y respiró lentamente para tranquilizarse. Observó como empezaba a caer la nieve y eso la ayudó, el solo ver nevar hacía que su alma entrara en paz, una pequeña afición que desarrolló cuando llegó a vivir a Japón hace años en compañía de su padre y al establecerse en el norte del país donde era más frecuente ese tipo de clima frío. De repente vino la imagen de ese chico de la entrada, era muy misterioso que estuviera ahí parado._

 _―Hoy tendremos un nuevo alumno, tuvo que transferirse a mitad del año escolar por asuntos familiares, espero que lo reciban con calidez. Adelante por favor, Naruto ―dijo la maestra antes de iniciar la clase―. Él es Naruto Namikaze. Transferido desde Inglaterra._

 _El chico entró despacio, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mochila colgando de un solo hombro. Detuvo su paso y giró hacia el frente del salón para que todos pudieran observarlo. Hinata sintió un escalofrío y alzó su mirada sorprendida. Se trataba del mismo chico. Naruto la miró fijamente provocándole nervios inexplicables y ella tragó saliva despacio. Ahora podía observar con atención la complexión del chico. Alto y delgado; su cabello rubio llegaba a la mitad de su cuello, con ojos azul profundo. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero y emana frialdad por los poros de su piel. Naruto sonrió de lado robando algunos suspiros de las chicas que se dejaban cautivar fácilmente cuando un alumno era transferido._

 _―Bien Naruto hay muchos lugares disponibles, elige el que más sea de tu agrado―sugirió la maestra y se dirigió a sacar los plumones para comenzar la clase._

 _Naruto observó y examinó el salón como si fuera un experto analítico, había seleccionado el lugar que estaba detrás de Hinata y caminó hacia él con lentitud. A Hinata se le cortó la respiración y Sora miró fijamente al nuevo integrante de la clase, algo en su corazón le estaba tratando de avisar que era parte de un viejo recuerdo. ¿Será él? se preguntó y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que él llegó a su destino. Naruto la miró fugazmente de reojo y Sora miró hacia otro lado asombrada. Se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, únicamente lo había seguido con los ojos sin girar el rostro, no había movido otra parte de su cuerpo. Empezó a sudar frío y a ponerse nerviosa, tomó temblando su pluma y trató de concentrase. Es imposible. No puede ser él pensó._

 _―Muy bien chicos continuemos… ―anunció la señorita Yuki._

 _La clase de economía tenía a todos aburridos, agradecieron cuando la maestra recibió una llamada de la dirección y abandonó el salón, las risas y pláticas hicieron eco. Hinata aprovechó para presentarte como era debido, además de encargarse del periódico escolar, era la represente del grupo, tomó un bocado de aire y se giró hasta dar con él._

 _―Hola ¿Naruto verdad? ―preguntó con una gran sonrisa._

 _―Sí, ese es mi nombre, creo que quedó claro cuando la maestra me anunció ―respondió con tanta frialdad que era como toparse con una pared de hielo._

 _― ¡Mucho gusto! Bienvenido a la Preparatoria Tsuki, espero que tu estancia sea grata. Soy Hinata May, soy la represéntate de la clase 3er A y jefa del club de periodismo, mucho gusto. Es muy raro que acepten a chicos nuevos en tercero y estando sólo a meses para ingresar a la universidad… Te vi muy dudoso en la entrada de la escuela…_

 _― ¿Entrada de la escuela? ―interrumpió Sora y miró confusa a su amiga._

 _Hinata le explicó que lo había visto mirar fijamente la entrada cuando ella llegó a la escuela, luego de su ajetreada mañana tratando de cazar el transporte público. Y no prestó más atención porque debía darse prisa para imprimir algunas hojas y dejar todo listo._

 _―Ella es Sora Reay, mi mejor amiga, ella también vivió un tiempo en Inglaterra. Llevamos varios años juntas._

 _Sora observó por encima del hombro al chico y la sensación no se iba, había algo que estaba pasando por alto. Naruto también la observó por unos segundos y Hinata se dio cuenta de aquella pequeña conexión entre ambos. La maestra volvió rompiendo las ilusiones de todos y sin que pasara mucho tiempo se escucharon quejas en las cuatro paredes, pero debían continuar con la clase pues los exámenes se acercaban. Hinata ya no les dio importancia a las miradas de complicidad entre ellos dos y regresó a sus apuntes. Las clases continuaron normales, hasta que por fin el timbre del receso alegró el corazón de los presentes. Naruto imitó a sus compañeros y se puso de pie para ir a almorzar, la comida de los humanos no le era desagradable del todo y no era tan esencial para él, sólo se quejaba de convivir con ellos, dio un paso y Hinata lo detuvo. Él la miró confuso y preguntándose que se traía entre manos, de todos los humanos sin duda ella era la más rara. Se había portado lo más distante con ella y no surtía efecto, le pareció que no iba a ser fácil quitársela de encima._

 _―Oye Naruto, ¿quieres juntarte con nosotras? ―preguntó―. Así también te podemos mostrar la escuela._

 _Pudo notar la diferencia de estaturas entre Hinata y él, y a pesar de ser más pequeña por una cabeza, imponía con esa mirada fija en él. Sus ojos perla lo miraban con cierto interés y eso le intrigaba un poco, suspiró._

 _―Suena bien… supongo ―dijo con resignación siguiendo a las chicas._

 _No le quedaba de otra. Tenía que convivir con los humanos y observar todo a su alrededor, lo cual le fastidiaba mucho. Pero por recomendación de su padre tenía que inscribirse a una institución como cualquier humano, así pasaría un poco desapercibido. Después de todo, desde hace algunos siglos que la entrada al Inframundo quedó cerrada obligando a todo demonio a convivir y mezclarse entre los humanos. Incluso algunos llegaban a procrear con ellos, cosa que a Naruto no le parecía nada apropiado. Siempre considero al ser humano inferior y carente de muchas habilidades. Suspiró y miró el panorama escolar. Chicas y chicos paseando en todos lados, grupos divididos, todos preocupados por ser más populares que otros y por poseer el mayor número de cosas materiales. Suspiró, no podía entender por qué su padre insistió inscribirlo en ese lugar si solo tenía que buscar una gema, podría hacerlo sin estar en ese ambiente tan mundano, el ser humano sin duda era un ser muy extraño._

 _Recorrieron algunos de los rincones de la preparatoria mientras comían pan de melón, un pan dulce típico de Akita y cuyo sabor era sabroso para su paladar. Naruto conoció la ubicación de la biblioteca, la alberca y los salones de música. Cada vez que llegaban a un área nueva, para él era una tortura. ¿De verdad la vida humana es tan aburrida? se preguntó. Sólo hacían cosas sin importancia, no peleaban, ni entrenaban; ni eran seres con poderes grandiosos defendiendo su orgullo demoníaco. Sólo eran simples personas que iban de un lado a otro sin saber de los verdaderos peligros que amenazan al mundo, el único lugar que llamó su atención fue la biblioteca, había escuchado que ese recinto en especial albergaba gran conocimiento y él había desarrollado una pequeña afición por la lectura. Los libros en la academia abundaban y encontraba en ellos un refugio muy especial. Salieron al patio y todo iba bien hasta que notó una figura en la azotea de uno de los edificios, parpadeo y la figura desapareció._

 _― ¿Ocurre algo? ―preguntó Hinata al ver distraído al chico._

 _―Nada en especial ―contestó._

 _Sora también había notado la sombra, pero no le dio importancia. No quería levantar sospechas con Hinata presente._

 _Volvieron al salón antes de que la campanada para la ronda final sonara. Tomaron sus respectivos asientos y Hinata comenzó con un interrogatorio, había algo en Naruto que la atraía demasiado, no sabía explicar la razón. Por su ajetreada vida, no se daba el tiempo para conocer a chicos, apenas hacía un espacio en su apretada agenda para salir con Sora de compras, a comer o al cine. No lo comprendía del todo, pero él era un chico diferente a los demás. Tal vez era la frialdad de Naruto que era similar a la nieve que caía en esa temporada o esos ojos azules que parecía ocultar algo y como la periodista que soñaba ser, quería saberlo todo._

 _―Naruto ¿Por qué te mudaste aquí? ―preguntó repentinamente._

 _―Nada en especial, negocios de mi padre._

 _― ¿Y tu madre?_

 _― Ella… ―hizo una pausa―, murió cuando yo era pequeño ―dijo cortante causando un golpe en el corazón de Hinata._

 _―Oh ya veo… lo siento ―se disculpó por su imprudencia._

 _Naruto negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una extraña sonrisa para indicarle que estaba bien y a pesar de su naturaleza ese tema le afectaba demasiado. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando a Hinata se le ocurrió cambiar el tema de conversación. Sora no prestaba mucha atención, aparentaba repasar cuidadosamente su cuaderno para poder estar sumida en sus pensamientos con tranquilidad._

 _― ¿Cuáles son tus pasatiempos? ―preguntó Hinata._

 _―Leer ―dijo y era verdad, aunque tenía otro pasatiempo al que se dedicaba y le quitaba mucho tiempo para a hacer otras actividades, un pasatiempo que no podía contarle a Hinata ya que los humanos no lo entenderían._

 _― ¡Qué bien! Mi mayor pasatiempo es estar cuando sucede algo en la ciudad. Sabes mi sueño es ser periodista y más aventurarme en el nuevo peligro que amenaza a la ciudad._

 _―Ahora lo entiendo todo ―dijo soltando una risita._

 _― ¿De qué te ríes?_

 _―Nada en especial ―dijo fijando sus ojos azules en ella y se cruzó de brazos―. ¿Cuál es el nuevo peligro de la ciudad?_

 _―Unos seres misteriosos._

 _Naruto alzó una ceja, no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que Hinata estaba hablando o tal vez se trataba de las personas que estaba buscando, aun así, escuchó con atención. Hinata podría ser la clave para tener más pistas de los acontecimientos de la ciudad y así poder resolver el caso. Ella continuó con la explicación, días atrás un grupo de chicas empezaron a saquear las joyerías de la ciudad. Tres mujeres que en particular eran extrañas por poseer orejas puntiagudas, ojos penetrantes, garras enormes, rasgos alargados y pálidos. Vestidas muy extraño, una combinación entre kimono y estilo gótico; no tenía una definición clara. Todos aseguraban que eran disfraces para ocultar su verdadera identidad, pero otros decían que eran verdaderos demonios caminando entre los humanos._

 _―Ja ―dejó escapar Naruto―. No creo que ellas sean la definición adecuada de un demonio ―comentó molesto._

 _― ¿Por qué lo dices?_

 _―Orejas y cola de gato, cuerpo de humano… son simples arquemios no demonios de verdad ―se dio cuenta que estaba abriendo su boca de más―. Bueno es que en los libros que leo destacan esas características… ―agregó para salvarse._

 _―Ah ya veo ―dijo, pero no estaba convencida del todo. La reacción de Naruto había sido muy extraña y bastante impulsiva para un simple lector. Ahora en su mente la palabra arquemios retumbaba con fuerza._

 _La maestra entró a impartir la clase de matemáticas y Hinata dio por finalizado su interrogatorio. Agradeció al chico por su tiempo y dio media vuelta sacando sus útiles. El tiempo pasó rápido sonando de nuevo la cuarta de Westminster anunciado la salida, ella ya estaba lista para seguir su aventura de periodista, durante la última clase planeó cuál sería su próximo punto en la ciudad. Al llegar a la entrada salió corriendo despidiéndose de Sora y el del frívolo de Naruto._

 _―Y ahora, ¿qué le pasa? ―preguntó Naruto viendo como Hinata subía a una bicicleta y se alejaba con la nieve._

 _―Es lo mismo de todos los días, siempre va por la ciudad en busca de noticias, toma prestado el mobiliario de la escuela y dependiendo de los sucesos publica el periódico de la escuela._

 _―Ya veo ―dijo Naruto dando media vuelta para marcharse cuando esta vez fue Sora quien lo detuvo._

 _― Eres tú, ¿cierto?... el demonio que fue enviado para detener a los arquemios._

 _Naruto sonrió de lado cambiando su aspecto. Su cabello se volvió blanco y sus ojos de color púrpura. Sus ropajes ahora eran una gran gabardina negra y pantalones que le hacían juego. Sonrió mostrando sus afilados colmillos, con orejas puntiagudas adornadas de varios zarcillos._

 _―Así es ―dijo con frialdad―. Soy el enviado especial…_

 _―Lo sabía, si necesitas ayuda solo llama…_

 _―No es necesario ―la interrumpió―. No necesito la ayuda de un demonio de bajo poder… ahora que lo recuerdo… no terminaste tu entrenamiento en la academia, ¿cierto?_

 _― ¡Eso no quiere decir que no pueda ayudarte! ―le reprochó, cruzó sus brazos y lo desafió con la mirada―. Tuve razones muy poderosas para abandonar la academia, pero mi cuerpo y alma siguen siendo la de un demonio_

 _―Querrás decir semidemonio... ―arrastró las palabras y de un salto llegó a la rama de un árbol. Miró a Sora fugazmente y se fue de rama en rama hasta desaparecer._

 _― ¡Ag! Cuando es Naruto parece un ángel, pero el término demonio le queda corto… ―se quejó furiosa y se mordió el labio―. Así que después de todo era él…_

 _Miró al cielo y trató de despejar su mente, se había sentido inferior con esa palabra. Ella era tan poderosa como cualquier demonio puro, incluso el mismo Naruto no podría estar tan orgulloso de su estado, en el corría un porcentaje bajo de sangre humana. No le dio más importancia a ese momento incómodo y caminó en dirección a su casa, pero en su mente estaba algunos recuerdos de su infancia en Inglaterra. Si Naruto estaba en Akita significaba que el peligro estaba aumentando, apretó el puño con fuerza y sonrió de lado, no podía dejarlo solo en esto, aunque eso le costara ataques constantes de insultos por parte del demonio, lo ayudaría sin dudarlo._


	3. II Nox

_Naruto patrulló las calles de Akita en busca de algún ataque de los arquemios, sus enemigos con aires de grandeza que deseaban eliminar todo rastro de los demonios azkarnos. La batalla entre ellos había comenzado hace siglos, ni siquiera él había nacido. Sólo había escuchado que antes sus ancestros vivían en Ínfernus o como lo conocen los humanos, en el Inframundo, lugar legítimo de azkarnos, hasta que aparecieron los arquemios. Seres mitad humano y mitad animal con esencia de demonio, cuyo iniciador también recurrió a la magia negra para crearlos y han sido considerados por muchos como verdaderos demonios por su poder destructivo. Pero él pensaba diferente, para él eran simples seres híbridos que desde un principio desearon apoderarse de Ínfernus a toda costa, iniciando una guerra contra los azkarnos. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos miró al cielo, sabía de la existencia de otro mundo ahí arriba que ignoraban los humanos y que él mismo sentía curiosidad por conocer, pero que por su naturaleza no sería bienvenido. Sin duda el mundo entero poseía grandes sorpresas y muchos ni siquiera las percibían._

 _Al reencontrase de nuevo con la ciudad, vio a lo lejos una chica que se le hizo familiar, llevaba su gabardina caqui y sombrero de periodista. Al parecer había hecho una parada en su casa pues no tenía debajo el uniforme escolar sino unos jeans y un suéter. Llevaba una pequeña mochila cruzada adivinando que ahí dentro se encontraban sus principales herramientas._

 _― ¿La sigo?, ¿o no la sigo? ―se preguntó y lo meditó con cuidado―Mejor la sigo…― concluyó saltando de techo en techo._

 _En ese lugar solamente había casas antiguas con techos inclinados en ambos lados y que no eran de su agrado al ser ineficientes para ocultarse, su única ventaja es que la tarde estaba cayendo y así con los primeros minutos de la noche podría camuflarse. Trató de esconderse detrás de las chimeneas y gracias a su visión demoniaca podía seguir a su compañera de clases sin problemas. Hinata subió cuesta arriba con la bicicleta hacia el Parque Ueno Akita y él sonrió, sin duda era una humana muy inteligente pues el parque se ubicaba en el punto más alto de la ciudad y desde ahí tenía una visión completa de la misma. Se fue acercando poco a poco hasta esconderse en las ramas de unos pinos aguardando en silencio, mirando con atención cada movimiento de la peliazul. Hinata traía consigo unos pequeños binoculares y los usó para dominar cada rincón de Akita. Naruto se burló, a falta de capacidad, el ser humano tenía que recurrir a crear objetos que ayudaran a mejorar sus capacidades, negó con su cabeza y siguió observando. Una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos y él agudizó su oído para captar las ondas sonoras, localizó el lugar y cuando se dio cuenta Hinata ya se había marchado._

 _―No puede ser, qué rápida ―gruñó poniéndose en marcha._

 _La explosión se había generado en un pequeño banco, cerca de la zona marginada de Akita. Las autoridades cercanas actuaron de inmediato rodeando el edificio y acordonado el área, esperaron a que los refuerzos llegaran, no querían que se repitiera el incidente del primer asalto y quedarse con las manos vacías mientras los asaltantes huían. Éste era el segundo asalto que se estaba llevando a cabo en menos de un mes y pesar de que estaba colocada la cinta amarilla, no existía obstáculo alguno para una mente curiosa. Hinata supo burlar la seguridad en esa ocasión y se infiltró por un hueco de la pared. Caminó con precaución y se maldijo porque había poca luz para ver, las lámparas colgaban del techo y titilaban ocasionalmente, todo estaba hecho un desastre, como si un tsunami hubiera pasado llevando todo a su paso. Escuchó un sonido de metal cayendo y trató de seguirlo, sus nervios se hicieron más grandes y empezó a sudar frío. Necesitaba normalizar su respiración o las cosas acabarían muy mal. Se movió sigilosa hasta llegar a la parte posterior de un escritorio e inhaló aire sin soltarlo, cerró los ojos repasando todos sus movimientos, expulsó el aire lentamente y luego de tener todo claro, sacó su cámara. Pudo tomar algunas capturas con la luz infrarroja de las tres mujeres saqueando la caja fuerte del banco, revisó que las tomas salieran bien y luego cambió a visión nocturna para continuar tomando fotos, revisó de nuevo el contenido notando con claridad las orejas, las colas y ojos brillantes de las asaltantes. Imposible susurró y sonrió satisfecha de su trabajo. Se levantó lentamente, pero en un descuido movió el escritorio tirando un par de lápices en el suelo. Cerró los ojos asustada y su respiración se alteró._

 _― ¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó una de ellas._

 _―No lo sé, pero hay que investigar ―sugirió otra mujer._

 _La arquemia de cabello rojo usó un gran látigo para sujetar el escritorio y lanzarlo lejos dejando sin escudo alguno a Hinata._

 _―Miren hermanas una intrusa ―dijo la tercera mujer y Hinata notó los ojos brillantes y orejas de gato de las tres, no parecían un simple disfraz como muchos creían._

 _Una de ellas tenía el cabello azul claro rozando sus hombros y con enormes garras en ambas manos. La arquemia sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes. Era cierto lo que decía la gente acerca de los extraños trajes que usaban, tenían puestos kimonos diferentes a los tradicionales, eran más cortos, de encaje negro y rojo; con un cierto toque gótico. Usaban botas de cuero hasta las rodillas, ni en sus sueños más raros había visto algo como eso._

 _Hinata retrocedió hasta toparse con la pared, estaba muy asustada y sus piernas temblaban. Tragó saliva con dificultad y se aferró a su cámara. Desde que las arquemias aparecieron en la ciudad de Akita, no había podido pasar más allá de la escena del crimen, así que ésta era la primera vez que estaba muy cerca de ellas. No podía darle credibilidad a lo que estaba viendo. Los rostros de las arquemias tenían rasgos humanos y felinos. La arquemia de cabello azul se acercó lo suficiente hasta que ambos rostros solo estaban separados por unos milímetros, con sus afiladas garras alzó con cuidado el mentón de la chica para que la mirara fijamente a los ojos. Unos siniestros ojos amarillos con una raya negra en el centro la estaban poseyendo._

 _―Que linda eres ―dijo―. Es una lástima que alguien como tu tenga que morir esta noche ―se lamió el labio y preparó su mano para acabar con Hinata de un solo zarpazo―. Hasta nunca intrusa…_

 _Sus otras dos hermanas sonrieron y observaron gustosas la primera muerte humana. No se habían molestado en interactuar con los humanos, solo llegaban, hacían lo que debían y desaparecían sin dejar rastro. Eran bastantes precavidas y se aprovechaban de la incompetencia de los humanos para huir sin que fueran perseguidas. Todavía les quedaba bastante que recorrer para alcanzar su objetivo, pero no iban a dar marcha atrás._

 _La arquemia alzó aún más su mano para dar el golpe final._

 _En eso, una aguja surcó todo el escenario hiriendo a la arquemia en la mejilla izquierda y protegiendo la vida de Hinata. La arquemia chilló de dolor y sintió el líquido rojo fluir en su fría piel llegando a manchar su apreciado kimono. Bramó imitando a los gatos y dejó a Hinata de lado, había alguien más poderoso estropeando sus planes y arruinando su bello rostro. Miró para ver de quien se trataba y apretó fuertemente los dientes. Una silueta apareció por uno de los huecos de la pared cubierto por un par de alas de humo negro. Las tres arquemias pusieron especial atención en aquella sombra y aguardaron impacientes por la identidad del inquilino._

 _― ¿Quién eres? ―preguntó la chica de cabello rojizo._

 _― ¡Muéstrate! ―ordenó la chica de cabello blanco._

 _Ambas mujeres tenían las mismas características que la chica de cabello azul, resaltaban sus puntiagudas orejas y garras afiladas. Vestían con el mismo kimono, solo las diferenciaba el color de cabello y ojos._

 _―Alguien que no permitirá que la tierra se ensucie de criaturas desagradables como ustedes ―dijo desapareciendo sus alas y mostrando su rostro._

 _Esos ojos púrpuras brillante se quedaron grabados en la mente de Hinata. El demonio tenía el cabello blanco, su piel era muy pálida y tenía orejas puntiagudas. Hinata simplemente no podía soportar tanta emoción, el miedo era demasiado que le provocó escalofríos continuos en su espalda. Tomó nerviosa bocados de aire y aun así no podía tranquilizarse. Su frente se perló de sudor y sintió su cuerpo algo débil. No podía desmayarse en ese momento, trató de resistir con todas sus fuerzas el encuentro. Apoyó las manos en el suelo, su vista se empezó a nublar obligándola a cerrar los ojos por unos minutos._

 _El demonio observó fugazmente a Hinata y luego observó a sus enemigas, sin duda se trataban de las tres mujeres por las cuales su padre lo envió con urgencia a Akita. Las arquemias ya habían estado causando problemas en otros partes del mundo._

 _―Por favor no creo que alguien como tú puedas derrotarnos ―se mofó la chica de cabello blanco y frunció el ceño._

 _― ¿Quieres ver? ―la desafió mostrando sus colmillos._

 _―Eso nos tendrás que responder a nosotras ―contestó la arquemia de cabello azul y se abalanzó sobre de él ―. Escarlata ya sabes que hacer ―ordenó._

 _―Sí, Neela._

 _La mujer con cabellera rojiza asintió y con sus látigos empezó a lanzar objetos que tenía a la mano. Inició con las sillas y siguió con los escritorios, todos ellos dirigidos hacia el demonio. Él sonrió para sus adentros y de unos cuantos saltos esquivó todo con facilidad, soltó una risa victoriosa enfadando a las arquemias y estas empezaron a bramar. Neela trató de herirlo, pero él supo defenderse con sus antebrazos. Dio un salto hacia atrás y acumuló un poco de energía púrpura en su mano derecha y la lanzó para romper el escritorio que iba hacia él. Escarlata a pesar de que comenzaba a cansarse, no dejaba de lanzarle objetos._

 _―Es demasiado bueno ―musitó Escarlata jadeante._

 _―Descuida Escarlata, yo me haré cargo de este azkarno ―dijo la chica de cabello blanco y de sus mangas sacó un par de abanicos negros. Los abrió de un solo golpe y los agitó creando ráfagas que cortaban todo a su alrededor_

 _El demonio optó por salir del lugar y alejarse un poco del peligro analizando toda la situación desde la copa de un árbol. Las arquemias le siguieron el paso y Neela hizo crecer aún más sus garras resaltando las venas de sus manos, se flexionó un poco y saltó de rama en rama hasta llegar a él. El demonio sostuvo un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con ella. Sin duda era un ser muy habilidoso al moverse con gran sutileza en la pelea, pero por confiarse demasiado, la arquemia logró herirle el brazo izquierdo y él chilló de dolor. Unos hilos de sangre azul metálico salieron de su piel pálida recorriendo con rapidez su gabardina negra. Dio un salto hacia atrás para evitar las afiladas garras de su enemiga y sus ojos púrpuras brillaron hasta que en sus manos apareció una espada de cuchilla delgada color negro y mango plateado. Tomó el arma con ambas manos y aguardó a que ella se acercara, al menos así tendría algo de ventaja. Apretó sus dientes y sus venas de la sien se resaltaron en brillantes canales azules. Estaba listo para enfrentarla y no parpadeó ni un segundo._

 _Hinata salió del banco para poder observar mejor la pelea. Le costó mucho moverse al principio, sus piernas no querían reaccionar y como pudo logró sujetarse de la pared para ponerse de pie. Tomó un pedazo de madera que encontró para usarlo como bastón y así poder ver la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo afuera del blanco. Estaba muy sorprendida, sin duda esos seres no eran simples humanos. Los seres mágicos que alguna vez había escuchado en los cuentos de hadas, habían salido de las páginas para manifestarse en la vida real. No encontraba otra explicación lógica, nunca pensó que en verdad existieran. Tenían una gran fuerza que ningún humano soportaría. Se movían muy rápido que apenas sus ojos podían captarlos, tomó su cámara y capturó todas las imágenes que pudo. Estaba ansiosa y temerosa, jamás había vivido tanta adrenalina en una noche, sentía que su corazón podría fallar en cualquier momento y por eso no dejó de capturar ninguna escena hasta que llegó al límite de la tarjeta de memoria. Bajó la cámara con cautela y sintió como sus manos se ponían heladas. No podía definir en un solo sentimiento todo lo que estaba sintiendo en su ser, solamente una palabra salió de sus temblorosos labios._

 _―Increíble…_

 _El demonio le hizo frente a la arquemia sin ningún problema, bloqueó todos sus ataques y no permitió que sus garras hicieran de las suyas e incluso usó sus piernas para tratar de darle un golpe en los laterales. Se desplazaban de rama en rama y solo usaban el suelo para impulsarse. La hibrida comenzaba a enfadarse, la espada demoníaca impedía todos sus ataques y el demonio aparecía eventualmente sus alas de humo para proteger sus demás partes del cuerpo. Ella siguió atacando una y otra vez sin cesar, pero el demonio simplemente no le permitió una herida más. Él había aprendido todos los movimientos de su contrincante, las posiciones de su cuerpo cada vez que se defendía y atacaba, sonrió de lado alertando a la arquemia. Cambió su estrategia y al momento que ella atacó, logró causarle una herida a un costado de su abdomen._

 _La arquemia tocó su herida y gruñó enfadada al ver la sangre azul claro en su mano._

 _―Es mejor que ayudes a Neela, Gre ―sugirió Escarlata._

 _Y su hermana, la chica de cabello blanco obedeció. Una llama grisácea la cubrió y se convirtió en una leona blanca de gran tamaño. Flexionó sus patas traseras y salió disparada en contra del demonio. Él apareció más agujas para contratacar. La leona rugió y expulsó una llamarada blanca como el color de su piel que deshizo cada una de las agujas, luego se trepó a un árbol y trató de acercarse de nuevo al demonio. Infló su pecho todo lo que pudo y dejó salir una gran llamarada, él apenas pudo esquivarla llevándose unas cuantas quemaduras en sus piernas._

 _―Maldición ―gruñó él._

 _Escarlata aprovechó para atrapar al demonio con sus látigos y darle un poderoso un choque eléctrico. Él cayó de rodillas adolorido, pero sus ojos nuevamente brillaron y los látigos ardieron en llamas púrpuras._

 _―No me vas a vencer con esas cargas eléctricas tan mediocres ―dijo entre dientes y se puso de pie desapareciendo._

 _Hinata se asustó y ahogó un grito._

 _El demonio apareció en cuestión de segundos capturando a Escarlata del cuello y presionando de él con fuerza. Ella trató de liberarse, pero el demonio apretó más fuerte cortando todo paso de aire. Gre se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, pero él se defendió apareciendo una bola de energía en su mano izquierda y lanzándola hacia la leona blanca haciéndola retroceder. Neela alistó de nuevo sus garras para atacar cuando el sonido de un cascabel alertó a las tres arquemias._

 _Gre volvió a su forma arquemiana y con la ayuda de sus abanicos creó un tornado que obligó al demonio a retroceder, él se cubrió con sus alas negras soltando a Escarlata y ella aprovechó para escapar; la arquemia tocó su cuello, el demonio había dejado la marca de su mano en su delicada piel felina y sin dudarlo gritó de coraje. Se sintió inferior y había sido muy débil ante él. No podía creer que la engañara de tal manera y cayera ante sus manos. Estaba asqueada, era la menor de las tres hermanas y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, lo le hizo gran daño._

 _― ¡Es hora de irnos! ―ordenó Neela y Gre agitó sus abanicos una y otra vez haciendo imperceptible la visión. El tornando junto con las ráfagas crearon una gran capa de polvo, ramas y hojas que inundaron toda la calle. Cuando todo se calmó, las arquemias ya no estaban desconcertando al demonio._

 _Varias patrullas empezaron a rodear el lugar y los policías comenzaron a inspeccionar, habían llegado los refuerzos y una vez reunidos decidieron entrar armados. A los primeros pasos se encontraron con todo el sitio destruido, no hallaron una explicación a lo ocurrido y estaban exasperados al ver que el enemigo se escabulló en sus narices por segunda ocasión._

 _Mientras el demonio se refugió detrás de unos arbustos altos para curar su herida. Hinata lo siguió y lo observó detenidamente. Cierto nerviosismo combinado con una curiosidad enorme la invitaron a acercarse. Pero a la vez sus piernas seguían temblando, al menos había recuperado la fuerza para caminar sin el pedazo de madera. El miedo empezó a fluir por sus venas pues la cultura siempre le inculcó que los demonios eran seres malos, sin sentimientos ni corazón, seres que se alimentaban de tus miedos y de tu odio. Que poseían tus cuerpos y que solo causaban destrucción. Cerró los ojos y se acercó sin detenerse cuando de repente ella ya estaba frente a frente con él._

 _―Muchas gracias por salvarme ―dijo apenada._

 _Los ojos púrpuras del demonio la miraron fijamente, estaba desconcertado y frunció el ceño ante las palabras tan ridículas de Hinata._

 _―Mi deber no es proteger a los humanos sino acabar con esas criaturas, así que no tenía intención de ayudarte, sólo fue casualidad… ―comentó tajantemente y se puso de pie dándole la espalda―. Y a la próxima te sugiero no meterte en asuntos ajenos. Los seres humanos son inferiores, no deben entrometerse en cosas que van más allá de su insignificante fuerza ―dijo fríamente esperando que esas palabras cargadas de odio hacia los de su raza fueran razón suficiente para que no se volviera a entrometer en la guerra de los azkarnos contra los arquemios. La miró por encima del hombro y abandonó del lugar saltando al techo de una casa y desapareciendo con la noche._

―Pero ¡¿Qué se ha creído?! ―preguntó molesta y dio un pisotón en el piso. Era tan rápido que ni siquiera logró captarlo en el aire una vez que desapareció. Hinata estaba muy molesta, con un simple "de nada" hubiera bastado. Sintió el haz de luz de una lámpara en la panorámica de sus ojos y se agachó. Esperó en silencio hasta que los policías se alejaron un poco de ahí. Revisó su cámara y tenía buena información para compartir en el periódico escolar, aunque su imprudencia casi le costó la vida. Miró a su alrededor y no había nadie, salió de los arbustos y caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia su bicicleta. Pedaleó con fuerza unos cuantos metros y paró para tomar un poco de aire, su corazón bombeaba sangre a toda velocidad y sentía como si le fuera a explotar el pecho. Nunca se imaginó estar demasiado cerca de esas terribles criaturas, lo que vieron sus ojos era algo imposible. No entendía cómo era posible que existieran esos seres, llevaba varios años viviendo en Japón desde que su padre y ella dejaron México; y jamás había vivido algo de esa magnitud. Apretó con fuerza el manubrio de la bicicleta y dejó salir un grito de su delgada boca para sacar todo ese temor que se acumuló en ella. Debía de tener más cuidado la próxima vez, casi muere en manos de esa mujer. Esos ojos amarillos, esos inolvidables ojos amarillos la poseyeron, se sintió ajena a su cuerpo. En ese preciso momento se sintió nada, tal vez tenía razón el demonio al entrometerse donde no la llaman, pero su sangre de periodista le dijo que debía estar ahí, que no debía dejar de ver ese espectáculo, algo dentro de ella le decía que debía seguir adelante. Tomó aire y pedaleó despacio pensando en las arquemias y en aquel ser oscuro.


End file.
